bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2 Audio Diaries
Audio Diaries are the main narrative device of the BioShock series. They were recorded by the citizens of Rapture, either as notes for themselves or as messages for other residents. When the player picks up an Audio Diary he or she can usually choose to play its message, however a handful of plot-crucial diaries throughout the games play automatically as soon as they are picked up. In total, there are 129 obtainable Audio Diaries in BioShock 2's main campaign. Finding 100 of them in a single playthrough (with the exception of the ones that were removed from the game) will unlock the Rapture Historian achievement in the Xbox 360/PC version, and the Rapture Historian trophy in the PlayStation 3 version. Main Game h #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention: Workers! - To the left of the pool room generator in Adonis Baths. #Rachelle Jacques - Fitness - In the locked sauna room of Adonis Baths. #Sofia Lamb - To My Daughter - In the women's restroom. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Return - In the area with two Splicers in the water, on a bench to the right. #Mark Meltzer - They Called It Rapture - Next to an open suitcase in the blocked entryway to the Rapture Metro Station. #Andrew Ryan - Generation - On the counter of the cocktail lounge in the lobby where a Big Sister attacks. #Sammy Fletcher - Escape From Rapture - On a corpse in a crashed bathysphere during the first ocean walk, just before the fallen Adonis Luxury Resort Sign. Atlantic Express #Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain Rattles - On a desk in the workshop/office of Workshop 6A. #Eleanor Lamb - Mr. Tape Recorder - Through the fan at the end of the Maintenance Runoff Pumping Station tunnel, the flooded tunnel which Delta falls into after the first encounter with Lamb; Telekinesis required to obtain it. #Prentice Mill - Just a Fad - On a desk in the upper balcony of Workshop 6B. #Mark Meltzer - What Happened to the People? - Next to a mattress in a corner of Workshop 6B. #Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Reality - In the storage room of the Railway Cafe. #Sofia Lamb - Know the Beast - On a fallen filing cabinet in the Control Room. #Gilbert Alexander - Improving on Suchong's Work - In an open drawer of a filing cabinet in the Manager's Office. #Brigid Tenenbaum - The Situation - On a bench in the center of the Train Station. Ryan Amusements #Sofia Lamb - Eleanor's Progress - On a crate with candles in the Park Entrance area. It will be on the right next to a "She is our Salvation Shrine." #Carlson Fiddle - The Old Sheepdog - On a desk in the Manager's Office downstairs. It'll be in the room adjacent to where the park ticket will be found. #Nina Carnegie - Volunteer - Under a bench in the top central area of the Memorial Museum. #Silas Bantam - Cutting Corners - In a crate next to a safe in the Gift Shop. #Sofia Lamb - Rapture is Deliverance - On a shrine in the ladies restroom of the Gift Shop. #Eleanor Lamb - Eat Dog - In the gift wagon in the hallway leading to the El Dorado Lounge. #Mark Meltzer - "Child" and Guardian - On a counter in the far alcove of the El Dorado Lounge in a yellow suitcase.. #Nina Carnegie - You, Me, and 1959 - On a desk in the Ride Maintenance room at the entrance of Journey to the Surface. #Carlson Fiddle - Escape Plan - Beside a gatherable corpse in the Ride Cart Garage. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb the Problem, Sinclair the Solution - On crates in front of Conformity & Co. exhibit of Journey to the Surface. #Sofia Lamb - Truth is in the Body - On desk in the workshop room above Collapse Ave. in Journey to the Surface. #Nina Carnegie - Deterioration - Beside a corpse on a ledge, accessed by climbing up a hand in a storage rack at the back right of the family exhibit. #Stanley Poole - Working for Sinclair - In an alcove of the flooded room with a Power to the People machine in Journey to the Surface. #Mike Novak - Doctor Lamb - Near the Security Camera, in a small room blocked by breakable wooden boards in Journey to the Surface. #Andrew Ryan - Efficacy - In the maintenance hallway across from the Lighthouse at the end of Journey to the Surface. #Devin LeMaster - Dating Tip - In the locked employees only room at the beginning of Journey to the Surface. #Gilbert Alexander - A Father's Love - Beside the Vita-Chamber in Hall of the Future. #Grace Holloway - Disappeared - Inside the frozen iceblock at the Park Entrance. #Augustus Sinclair - Wooden Nickels - In the previously locked room with an Atlantic Express door in the train station. Pauper's Drop #Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Religious Rights - On a cabinet in Marlene's Flower Emporium. #Grace Holloway - Better Times With Lamb - On the roof of Marlene's Flower Emporium. #Prentice Mill - The End of the Line - On the shrine to Prentice Mill in Town Square. #Tobias Riefers - Clinic Code at the Fishbowl - Beside the locked door to Fontaine Clinics in Town Square. #Rock Flanagan - Camera in Hock - On the desk in the office of R. Flanagan. His office is on the third floor of the Hamilton Building. #Sofia Lamb - Arrangements - Beside the vent shrine on the roof area of Town Square. It can be accessed from the third floor of the Hamilton Building. #Sofia Lamb - Therapy with Grace 1 - On a cabinet in the upper level of an unnamed hotel in Town Square. Can be accessed from the rooftops of Town Square. #Augustus Sinclair - Wrong Side of the Tracks - Behind the Sinclair Hotel reception desk, left side. #Mark Meltzer - Blood and Lamb - In the locked room accessible from a hole in Doc. Holcroft's Pharmacy. The Pharmacy is located in the Market, Skid Row. #Andrew Ryan - Pauper's Drop - In the apartment above Dr. Hollcroft's Pharmacy. #Jackie Rodkins - Sunday Services - Exit The Limbo Room, head left, and take the stairs on the left continue until you find it next to a gatherable corpse. #Stanley Poole - Mole - Beside a Rosie corpse in the tunnel between Market and the plaza in front of the Limbo Room. #Grace Holloway - Closing the Limbo Room - In the dressing room of the Limbo Room. #Grace Holloway - A Gift from Lamb - In the bathroom of Room 106 of the Sinclair Deluxe. #Augustus Sinclair - Profit Coming, Profit Going - On the broken floor above the vent shrine in Sinclair Deluxe. Can be accessed via the stairwell next to the El Ammo Bandito, Vita-Chamber, and Gene-Bank in the same area. #Gloria Parson - Where has Harry Gone? - In Room 213 of Sinclair Deluxe Tenements near a safe and a Turret. #Gideon Wyborn - The Butterfly - In Room 212 of Sinclair Deluxe in the area with many butterflies. #Elliot Nelson - What a Snap - Beside a wheelchair on the top level of the atrium of Sinclair Deluxe. #Eleanor Lamb - Barbarism - Under the bed in Eleanor's room. #Grace Holloway - Failing Lamb - On the bed next to the wide window in Grace Halloway's room. #Leo Hartwig - Field Trial#1 - On the corpse of a hostile Brute Splicer near the Fishbowl Diner on the way out of Pauper's Drop. Siren Alley #Simon Wales - A Silent God - Hanging beside a painting of the plane crash in the entrance hallway. #Gilbert Alexander - The Rumbler - In the restroom of the Mermaid Lounge. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Jamie Byass - Plasmid Shipment - On a table below a Turret in the gambling room of the Mermaid Lounge. #Augustus Sinclair - Farther to Fall - In the room with a Power to the People machine in the Mermaid Lounge. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Eleanor Lamb - Misbehaving - On a counter in the locked lower area of Poisoned Apple in Little Eden Plaza. #Simon Wales - Lamb's Salvation - Beside the keypad of the locked door to Plaza Hedone. #Daniel Wales - Father Simon Wales - On a desk in the office on the ground floor of the Pink Pearl. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Dusky Donovan - Double Standard - Beside a phonograph in a bedroom on the second floor of the Pink Pearl. The room is closest to the Turret on that floor. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Daniel Wales - Wales an' Wales - On the desk in Daniel Wales' office. #Daniel Wales - The Date is the Code - On Daniel Wales' corpse. #Andrew Ryan - Bury Her Memory - On a desk beneath a poster of Jasmine Jolene in the apartment in the NW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Mark Meltzer - Lamb's Operation - On a crate in the Smuggler's Hideout in Plaza Hedone. The Smuggler's Hideout is next to a Turret and a gatherable corpse. #Sofia Lamb - The Requirements of Utopia - On a cinder block under the stairwell in the SW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Gilbert Alexander - The Pair Bond Mechanism - On the stacked cinder blocks in front of the Gatherer's Garden in Plaza Hedone. #Eleanor Lamb - My Name is Eleanor - In the dormitory room of the Little Sister's Orphanage. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Frank Fontaine - An Empty Niche - In the Illegal Plasmid Lab hidden behind Joe's Green Groceries. #Simon Wales - Guidance of Lamb - Leaning against a trunk by the door to Pump Control Substation 5. #Sofia Lamb - Shackled to the Great Chain - In the office on the 2nd floor of Pump Station Access. #Sofia Lamb - Therapy with Grace 2 - In Lamb's office inside the Pump Station Access area. #Simon Wales - The Creed of the Faithful - On the alter Father Wales presides over in the Temple of the Lamb. Dionysus Park #Stanley Poole - Patronage - On a wooden rectangular box in the room with stairs in Basement Storage. #Billy Parson - A Gift from Billy - At the bottom of the blocked staircase in Basement Storage, right of the door to Cohen's Collection. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Time is Over - In the code locked room with a Power to the People machine in Basement Storage. The code is 1080. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Idea of Art - At the base of a statue in Cohen's Collection. #Mark Meltzer - Lost and Found - Inside of the booth in the carousel. #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Dionysus Park's Weakness - In the first room of Lamb's Garden on the second level, leaning on the flooding doors. #Sofia Lamb - The Voice of the Self - In the Piano Bar, on top of the piano. #Frank Fontaine - Falling Into Place - In Imago Fine Arts, must use Incinerate! to melt ice covering it. #Stanley Poole - Gotta Keep it Together - In the storage room of the J. Fischer Gallery. #Sofia Lamb - Learning Poker - On a filing cabinet in the locked storage room of the Lounge of the Triton Theater. #Gilbert Alexander - A Secular Saint - In the backstage area of the Triton Theater, lying next to stack of reels. #Sofia Lamb - A Spy - In the Triton Theater, on the ledge of the balcony. #Gilbert Alexander - Growing Up - In the cinema hallway leading to the projection booth. #Stanley Poole - Lamb Flouts the System - In the gallery entrance, the room to the west of the train station, at the base of the statue. #Stanley Poole - A Plan - In the Security Booth in the Train Station Fontaine Futuristics #Andrew Ryan - Alone at Last - Through the first door, on some crates. #Gilbert Alexander - Agnus Dei - In a case on the wall left of the desk in the Lobby. #Sofia Lamb - Means of Control - Just after Gil opens the doors, on a couch to the right of the Splicer stuck to the wall with Spears. #Eleanor Lamb - Life After Sisterhood - Next to the vent on the central upper level. #Gilbert Alexander - Source of Volunteers - On a filing cabinet in the electrified pool in the office of Plasmid Marketing. #Sofia Lamb - A New Cognitive Model - On operating chair in Plasmid Laboratory Facade #Frank Fontaine - Goodbye to Fontaine - Turn the boar head in Frank Fontaine's office to reveal the secret stash. #Gilbert Alexander - Prototype - Behind a code locked door in a flooded hallway south of the Plasmid Theater. The code is 5254. #Gilbert Alexander - Abort the Experiment - On a table to the left of the entrance to the Lab Airlock. #Gilbert Alexander - Solving for X - Just under the circuit breaker to the left of Gil Alexander's holding tank. #Sofia Lamb - Gil's Place in the Plan - On a crate by the Gatherer's Garden just under the control panel/switch. #Sofia Lamb - Meltzer's Choice - On the corpse of a Rumbler named Mark Meltzer in the Live Test Facility. #Gilbert Alexander - Outlived Usefulness - On a control panel in the Subject Observation booth overlooking the pacification chamber area. #Eleanor Lamb - Goodbye, Dr. Alexander - By Little Sister vent in the upper level of the Live Test Facility. #Andrew Ryan - Betrayal - In cell number 1 of the live test facility at the ADAM Research Laboratory. #Gilbert Alexander - Big Sister - In the Surveillance Office of the Live Test Facility. #Sofia Lamb - The People's Daughter - On the floor near table with a Big Daddy helmet in the hidden entrance to Persephone. Outer Persephone #Augustus Sinclair - Selling Ryan Short - Next to a Little Sister vent in the Examination Rooms. #Sofia Lamb - Withholding Visitation - In Lamb's office, just past the switch. #Eleanor Lamb - Blessing in Disguise - To the left of the statue labeled "Daddy meets Dr. Gilbert" #Eleanor Lamb - Behind Mother's Back - On desk with a Big Sister helmet in the Repair Shop. #Eleanor Lamb - Freeing Father - Under Eleanor's bed in the Quarantine Chamber. Inner Persephone #Nigel Weir - Out With the Old... - Just past the Gatherer's Garden at Security Checkpoint A in the Holding wing. #Thomas - The Definition of Despair - On a table just past a camera in the cafeteria of the Holding Wing. #Dodge - A Trade - In Cell Block D, on the right side. #Mattson - First Two Digits - In Cell Block D, on the left side. #Harold Parson - No More Hope Left - On the corpse of a prisoner who hanged himself in Cell Block B. #Murphy - A Generous Offer - In the cell with the hole in the wall in Cell Block A. #Connor - Last Two Digits - In the crawlspace behind the padded cell in Cell Block A. #Nigel Weir - Magic Sauce - In the Security Booth of the Holding Wing where Augustus Sinclair is located. #Edward Grimes - A Simple Question - By the operation chair in Intensive Therapy in the Therapy Wing. #Harold Darby - Legs, Mouths, Arms, and Eyes - On a corpse in Recreational Therapy in the Therapy Wing. #Eleanor Lamb - Destructive Learning - In a small room East of the Pediatric Ward in the Therapy Wing. #Augustus Sinclair - Sacrifices - In a room on the first floor of the Administration Offices in the Therapy wing. #Andrew Ryan - A Stratagem for Sinclair - On a desk on the lower floor of the Administration Offices. #Wilson - Such Freedom - In the last cell on the left in Ward A of the Infirmary wing. #Nigel Weir - My Prison - Near a Power to the People weapon upgrade station in the Quarantine Area of the Infirmary wing. #Edward Grimes - They Feel Pain - In the room with the X-ray negatives in the Surgery area of the Infirmary wing. #Edward Grimes - Alleviating Pain - On the sink inside the Autopsy room of the Infirmary wing. Removed Audio Diaries In the Files #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention: Workers! (Alternate) #Stanley Poole - Thinking on the Fly Featured On the Cult of Rapture (Website) #Andrew Ryan - Sinclair Solutions #Augustus Sinclair - Private Interests #Augustus Sinclair - Rise of the Underdog #Augustus Sinclair - Sinclair Deluxe & Sinclair Spirits #Brigid Tenenbaum - Survivors #Carlson Fiddle - Journey to the Surface #Davis Pittman - Welcome to the Funhouse #James Hollcroft - Gene Gin Jingle #James Hollcroft - A Capitalist’s Best Friend #Jean-Paul Beauregard - Breaking My Silence #Julianne Corona - Too Dumb to Die #Gilbert Alexander - Alpha Series #Gilbert Alexander - Not Nigh Enough #Gloria Parson - Not Your Daddy #Mark Meltzer - The Ends of the Earth #Earl Manley - Changes #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb I #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb II #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb III #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb IV #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb V #Simon Wales - Path of the Lamb #Sofia Lamb - Ryan Amusements #Stanley Poole - House of Cards #Tommy Hanrahan - Scout Plasmid Minerva's Den DLC Minerva's Den #Andrew Ryan - Your Link of the Chain - To the left, after entering Minerva's Den past the locker room at a dead end. #Reed Wahl - The Thinker's Potential - Right side of the room with the Thinker statue where Sigma is first attacked. #Charles Milton Porter - The Thinker - Behind the counter in room with first Security Camera. #Reed Wahl - The Predictive Equation - In front of a corpse in the center of the Boardroom. #Charles Milton Porter - Nothing But Ashes - Porter's Office, where Sigma obtains the punchcard. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Reversing ADAM Sickness - Downstairs area of the room with the Spear Gun across from the "Lounge" room. #Christopher di Remo - New Bot Models - McClendon Robotics, in the Demonstration Stage showroom, inside a Vacuum Bot around the Auto-Chief display. #Charles Milton Porter - Somebody Else's War - McClendon Robotics Workshops, in the back room with a Sea Slug, Security Camera, and a safe. #Jack McClendon - Robotic Little Sisters - McClendon Robotics Workshops. Go towards back right past oil spill door and follow around to a grate in the wall. Knock it out and find it on a stretcher. #Charles Milton Porter - The Turing Test - Crane control room in McClendon Robotics Workshop. #Charles Milton Porter - Thinker Meet Pearl - Same room as #10, except Sigma needs to use the crane controls first to get it as well as the Electro Bolt Plasmid. #Charles Milton Porter - The Wager - Air-Tite Archives, inside the hallway leading to the Archives. Can be found on a seat. #Audrey Hesselgren - Prying Eyes - First room after the entrance hall in the Air-Tite Archives. Go left after entering up the stairs past a Health Station. #Brigid Tenenbaum - A Possible Solution - Through the first room in the Air-Tite Archives, through a small hallway, down a stairwell to the left of Canister Retrieval, and on a desk in the room to the right. #Charles Milton Porter - How to Get Ahead - Air-Tite Archives, in Canister Retrieval, straight ahead as one enters the hall leading to the Archives. #Charles Milton Porter - Thinker Input 1 - Air-Tite Archives, in a room to the right and underneath the hall leading to the Archives. Has a hole in the ceiling that lets Sigma hack the door above. #Nicholas Ingraham - Subversives In the Archives - Archive Warehouse. Past the Gatherer's Garden, stay on the upper floor into the doorway on the left side. The Audio Diary is located on the far side of the large room by the monitor. #Reed Wahl - Implicating Porter - Same room as the Gravity Well Plasmid. #Andrew Ryan - Attracting the Looters - Chamber past Mag-Lock door, near C.M. Porter's Office. First room on right. #Evelyn Klein - Vacuum Bot Problems - Look right from #19 to see the door to a small room . Diary is in the filing cabinet (must open cabinet) next to the vacuum. Operations #Brigid Tenenbaum - Partnership With Porter - On a terminal behind Gatherer's Garden in entry of Operations. #Andrew Ryan - The Man And the Machine - Directly in front of the door when entering the Airlock. #Ernestine Franklin - Signal Beacon - In the flooded area right in front of the Airlock. #Reed Wahl - In Capable Hands - System Programming (Door just says Programming). Diary found straight ahead under leaking ceiling windows. #Charles Milton Porter - How We Met - Programming. From room with all the Security Cameras go to left side hallway. Diary is in the room a crossed from a Security Camera. Hardy Machines Tonic next to it. #Johan Mordhagen - Spitfire - Next to the Spitfire Game. #Brent Hudson - Milk Money - Room to the right of Spitfire Game on wall right of the door. #Felix Birnbaum - Behind the Scenes - Door right next to Milk Money diary. (SPOILERS: Listen to/Read Milk Money diary to find way into room.) #Reed Wahl - The Books Are the Code - In a drawer behind Reed Wahl's desk. #Reed Wahl - Wheels Within Wheels - Exhaust Venting. Follow sign to Climate Control past the Gatherer's Garden, around to the right side, and take the elevator down. Diary is in the middle of room containing Incinerate! 2. #Andrew Ryan - Porter's Legacy - In the room past the frozen tunnel on the console, on the way to the Climate Control area. #Charles Milton Porter - Pearl, Alone - Across from the safe with MINE written on the wall heading to Climate Control. In the last alcove on the cooling blade. #Reed Wahl - Detonating the Tunnel - In left chamber prior to entering the Climate Control area. It's across from a vent. The Thinker #Charles Milton Porter - Rapture Departure Protocol - Must be taken to ensure story progression. #Charles Milton Porter - Pearl - Found as Sigma enters the final area right in front of the door. Removed Audio Diaries #Brigid Tenenbaum - Partnership With Porter (Alternate) #Evelyn Klein - Recorded Announcements (audio file VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_01) #Evelyn Klein - Vacuum Bot Contract (audio file VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_02) #Evelyn Klein - Fraternization (audio file VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_03) #Evelyn Klein - Break Room Leak (audio file VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_04) #Evelyn Klein - Unacceptable (audio file VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_05) #Evelyn Klein - Second-Class Work (audio file VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_06) #Pearl Porter - VO_MDA_L_Pene_PearlRec_03 es:Diarios de BioShock 2 fr:Enregistrements audio de BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Audio Diaries Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Audio Diaries